


Tú

by Puppetfanfics



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Puppetfanfics
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppetfanfics/pseuds/Puppetfanfics
Summary: Al prepararse para la ceremonia mas importante de su vida, Thor Odinson se siente algo nervioso, así que para calmarse recuerda todas las pruebas que tuvo que pasar en preparación a su futuro papel como soberano de Asgard.Este fanfic yaoi esta escrito para fans, sin ánimo de lucro, escrito en universo Thor, basado en los personajes creados por Marvel.Advertencias: Lemon, muerte de personaje.





	1. Momentos previos

Estaba solo, y eso era algo extraño para él, mas bien lo era el sentirse de aquella forma; regularmente sus camaradas lo rodeaban, siempre había disfrutado de tener compañía cerca, su carácter era así, alegre, bondadoso y porque no decirlo, también necio, efusivo e imprudente, pero era su esencia tan peculiar lo que lo había hecho llegar hasta ese momento, siendo adorado por todo Asgard, a pesar de todo. Pero en ese instante, se sentía algo alejado de todos, encerrado en su propio mundo.

Se había levantado temprano, algo extraño en el, esperaba sentirse eufórico, era el día por el que había esperado durante tanto tiempo, al fin ocuparía su lugar como rey, sin embargo después de salir de tomar un largo baño, los nervios habían comenzado a ganarle la batalla, mientras observaba sus ropas, con esa armadura resplandeciente que simbolizaba a los planetas a los cuales debía proteger, con la magnifica capa carmín que era suavemente mecida por el viento que se colaba por la ventana; por alguna extraña razón su mente lo llevo hasta esos recuerdos.

~Flashback~

Estaba sumamente aburrido, había tenido que viajar a aquel lugar tan extraño, sin sus amigos, sin armas con las que al menos pudiese entretenerse al retar a alguien, aunque de haberlas tenido, ¿contra quien se habría enfrentado?, ese lugar era un palacio al parecer inhabitado, estaba seguro de que debían existir sirvientes, pues el lugar estaba impecable, las blancas paredes cuyas grecas glorificaban antiguas batallas, mostrando fieros guerreros azotando a sus enemigos, resplandecían con un fulgor que a veces incluso lastimaba sus orbes azules. Por un rato se dedico a observar aquellas imágenes, reconociendo en algunas de estas a padre de todo, pero en un par de minutos su mente de nuevo divagaba en otras cosas.

Al cumplir quince ciclos asgardianos, su padre le había prometido participar mas activamente como guerrero, así que mientras veía al techo, se imaginaba a el mismo comandando a sus tropas, recorriendo el campo de batalla con Mjolnir en la mano, celebrando las victorias con grandes banquetes donde emanasen ríos de aguamiel y se brindara por la grandeza de Asgard; pero en cambio se encontraba en el lugar mas aburrido del mundo, acompañando a un sanador, en una aparente misión diplomática, misma de la cual por cierto no podía participar siquiera como oyente, mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón donde se encontraba, se preguntaba en que estaría pensando Odin al mandarlo a un sitio como ese, cerro los ojos de nuevo, ya estaba adentrándose en ese mundo imaginario donde todos alababan su grandeza, cuando el sonido de la charola contra la mesa de mármol le hizo voltear. Casi frente a el estaba un chico de cabello castaño, grandes ojos de un negro profundo y una piel levemente teñida por el sol, este había dejado la charola con frutas para él, pero se sorprendió de que el rubio notara su presencia y antes de que pasara algo mas, comenzó la huida por el pasillo.

-¡oye espera!- a Thor no le importaba demasiado de quien se tratara, sin duda el sirviente sabría donde se encontraban los campos de entrenamiento en aquel lugar, o algún guerrero, o simplemente el hecho de charlar con alguien seria mejor que pasar por todo ese aburrimiento mortal; sin embargo a pesar de ser muy rápido, cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarle, el chico pareció desvanecerse en la nada. El rubio se detuvo suspirando de nuevo, volteo pero todos los pasillos de aquel lugar lucían exactamente iguales, bueno ¿cuanto podía tardar en regresar a aquel salón?.

Estuvo caminando durante lo que le parecieron horas y puerta tras puerta parecía perderse mas, comenzaba a sentirse frustrado y siempre que parecía encontrar a un sirviente, estos se esfumaban, como si estuvieran huyendo de una plaga mortal, esto lo había puesto de pésimo humor; al fin al abrir una puerta, la luz pareció cegarlo, sin duda había llegado a ese lugar, sin embargo en cuanto su vista se acostumbro, pudo notar que estaba en una especie de jardín interior; lo observo por un momento, todo era de un verde intenso, las enredaderas subían por las pilastras de mármol, el césped albergaba algunas flores de formas muy peculiares, había una especie de lago sobre el cual, algunos nenúfares se mecían apaciblemente; pero lo que mas le llamo la atención de este lugar fue que justo en el centro había un enorme árbol, cuyas ramas eran de tonos cerúleos, era un espectáculo para la vista, pero no tanto como el joven que dormía, recargado apaciblemente sobre el tronco de este. Vestía una túnica verde con bordados dorados, su piel era muy blanca, sus cabellos de un negro intenso, algo tenia de hipnótico en su semblante y llevaba entre las manos un libro con extraños símbolos.

El rubio no podía creerlo, se alegro de encontrar a alguien que parecía ser de su edad, se acerco lentamente pare removerle un poco, pero este no reaccionaba, lo movió mas fuerte y fue entonces cuando el moreno abrió los ojos, mostrando sus hermosos orbes esmeraldas, los cuales se fueron acercando cada vez mas a él, ahora estaba abrazado a su cuello y sus labios estaban contra los suyos.

Ese había sido su primer beso,....robado y por un hombre.


	2. La taberna

Durante aquel instante infinito el mundo se desvaneció y solo existió el fulgor de esos verdes que lo envolvían todo, tan solo una frase abandono esos labios. 

-El primero, te dará toda la suerte que necesites- entonces se disolvió en la nada.

Un par de golpes secos sobre la puerta le habían hecho salir de su ensoñación; se trataba de un tímido sirviente algo regordete que le traía la copa de vino que había solicitado; la coloco en la mesa y salió rápidamente; aquella copa tenía una esmeralda como ornamento, lo cual había arrancado una sonrisa del rubio, pues le recordaba el reencuentro con aquel que durante mucho tiempo, había pensado era solo un invento de su imaginación, durante un día de aburrimiento.

La alegría le llenaba el cuerpo; yo había dejado de ser un chico, ahora su cuerpo lucia unos músculos que habían sido sublimemente esculpidos por el entrenamiento y las batallas; siempre siendo acompañado por los tres guerreros y lady Sif; sin embargo ahora, luego de tantos años, sus caminos se habían separado brevemente; esta vez su padre lo ponía al frente de un escuadrón que debía terminar con algunas revueltas en las fronteras.

Ya había estado al mando anteriormente, sin embargo esas tropas, prácticamente habían crecido junto con él, le debían lealtad, le respetaban y confiaban en él, de tal forma que no habían presentado un gran reto; sin embargo esta legión era diferente; había sido enviada a los confines del reino por sus ancestros, pero jamás volvieron a pisar la ciudad principal; por ello ahora el ejército lo formaban los hijos, de los hijos de aquellas gentes; y si bien habían conservado las costumbres guerreras; lejos estaban de ser el batallón que esperaba comandar; pero eso no le descorazonaba en absoluto, ya tenía decidido acceder al trono, con la gloria de vencer en aquella batalla, quizá solo necesitaba entrenarles un poco, y contaba además con la fuerza de Mjölnir; por lo tanto que tan difícil debía ser; sin duda Odín lo estaba subestimando.

Luego de cabalgar por varios días, se refugió en una vieja taberna; según la información que le dieran, en esta pasaban los hombres la mayor parte del tiempo y luego de pedir un buen vaso de hidromiel, entendió perfectamente él porque; aquel lugar era muy diferente a los bellos palacios donde había estado; estaba construida por gruesa madera, atada con sogas y cubierta con una mezcla de adobe, los bancos a su vez habían sido obtenidos de los troncos de los árboles o de barriles en desuso. Frente a la barra, había una pared repleta de trofeos de cacería; una hermosa pelirroja de proporciones perfectas y cabello muy rizado, era la encargada de preparar la carne que caía directa sobre las brasas, llenando el lugar de un aroma exquisito; además los entretenimientos eran variados, y en la mayoría se demostraban la fuerza y habilidad; aquello alegro al rubio, luego de eso, el duro entrenamiento que tenía preparado para ellos no sería ningún problema. Se acomodó pues en su lugar, disfrutando de la demostración de vencidas; habían dos grupos en la mesa; de un lado, enormes hombres que exudaban testosterona; del otro, jóvenes que si bien no eran los más dotados físicamente, conservaban un porte atlético, además de un semblante que le recordó mucho a la serenidad de Hogun cuando preparaba alguna estrategia; así pues ambos rivales se sentaron; estrechándose la mano y preparándose para la señal, cuando un grito hizo que todos voltearan al fondo del establecimiento.

Un joven peli plateado se rascaba la cabeza en clara señal de frustración; los contendientes se levantaron caminando hasta él.

-¿Otra vez Fenrir?-el joven pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

-No dejas que nos divirtamos a gusto, estaba a punto de vencer a Laertes-El aludido sonrió, dándole unas fuertes palmadas en el hombro del castaño.

-Claro Tiar, eso dijiste las ultimas treinta veces.

-Ni hablar, ahí va el esfuerzo de todo un mes, pero he de cumplir mi palabra-Suspiro, dejando el saquito sobre la mesa, al lado de su contrincante, este la vació, uniendo las monedas a una suma considerable que ya tenía sobre la mesa. El castaño se acercó a ellos, luego de reconocer al otro.

-Es él, ayer le gano a las cartas a Androx; nadie había podido hacerlo-el pelirrojo refunfuño viendo con severidad al menor.

-Y si no mal recuerdo Fenrir, te venció ayer también.

-Bueno debe ser un tipo con mucha suerte-el seguía lamentando la suya, ante las burlas de Tiar y Laertes.

-La suerte amigos, no tiene nada que ver-

El misterioso joven se levantó de su asiento, echando unos mechones de su cabello oscuro para dejarlo perfectamente peinado hacia atrás; a Thor casi se le cae el tarro que traía en la mano cuando reconoció esos ojos, ese brillo, el mismo que le hicieron instintivamente rozarse los labios con las yemas de los dedos.

-Si dudan de lo que les digo, pueden probar, soy capaz de vencerlos en cualquier cosa-añadió.

El castaño soltó una carcajada, mientras el pelirrojo se adelantaba a contestar.

-Muy bien, acepto el reto-Regresó a donde estuvieran antes, extendiendo la mano sobre la mesa, e invitándole a sentarse- adelante, ¿Qué tal una demostración de fuerza?

El moreno le observo por un momento; un montón de carcajadas se escucharon pues el pelirrojo le llevaba casi veinte centímetros de altura y mucho más en musculo.


End file.
